crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bash
Crash Bash is a game released for the PlayStation in November 2000, primarily intended as a multiplayer game, although it is also compatible with single player. It was the first game in the Crash Bandicoot series not to be produced by Naughty Dog; instead, it was created and developed by Eurocom. It was the second game in the Crash series to be capable of using a multitap, following Crash Team Racing which was released in September 1999. Storyline In a temple somewhere in Hyperspace, Aku Aku and Uka Uka are arguing over who is truly stronger. The two come to an agreement that they need to settle the argument. Uka Uka proposes a fight, but Aku Aku declines, stating that no malice can come between them. Uka then proposes a contest between their friends and his minions instead, which Aku agrees to. A few moments later, Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex are summoned to the temple. Uka Uka explains the rules whilst summoning more characters - Coco for Aku's team, and Tiny, N. Brio, Rilla Roo, Dingodile and Koala Kong for his team. Aku immediately protests, challenging Uka's confidence by insisting he must make the teams fair. Uka allows Aku to choose two of his team, Tiny and Dingodile being the ones chosen. The contest begins. The intro can be seen here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFAtt-QTCX0 Characters Playable Characters Team Aku-Aku: *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile Team Uka-Uka: *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Koala Kong *Rilla Roo Special Cheat: *Fake Crash (Japanese version only) Bosses The bosses are varients of other Mini Games. *Boss 1 Papu Papu *Boss 2 Bearminator *Boss 3 The Komodo Brothers *Boss 4 Nitros Oxide Cameos *Polar (In the Polar Mini games) *Ripper Roo (In the El Pogo-Loco Mini Game) *Dr. N. Gin (In the N. Ballism Mini Game) *Penta Penguin (In the Snow Bash Mini Game) Minigames Warp Room 1 * Crash Ball * Polar Panic * Pogo-Painter * Jungle Bash * Boss 1: Papu Pummel (Papu Papu) Warp Room 2 * Beach Ball * Tilt Panic * Pogo-a-Gogo * Space Bash * Desert Fox * Boss 2: Bearminator (Bearminator) Warp Room 3 (Bone Yard) * N. Ballism * Melt Panic * El Pogo-Loco * Snow Bash * Metal Fox * Dot Dash * Boss 3: Big Bad Fox (Komodo Brothers) Warp Room 4 * Sky Balls * Manic Panic * Pogo Padlock * Drain Bash * Jungle Fox * Toxic Dash * Ring Ding * Boss 4: Oxide Ride (Nitros Oxide) Warp Room 5 * Splash Dash * Dragon Drop * Mallet Mash * Swamp Fox * Keg Kaboom * Dante's Dash Secret * Tie Breaker Additions Radically different from the previous games in the series, this game is often compared to the Mario Party series for the Nintendo 64, GameCube and Wii. Every level is a minigame with various tasks which need to be completed in order to obtain prizes. The ending differs depending on what side (good or evil) you decide to enter story mode with. Reception Reception for this game was mixed, due to the dropping off of Naughty Dog from the project. They would later go on to create the Jak and Daxter series. The graphics were degraded from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and thus the game was all-in-all received with mediocrity. GameSpot gave Crash Bash a 6.0 (Fair), describing it as "utterly run of the mill, completely middle of the road". IGN gave Crash Bash a slighlty higher score of 7.5 but still critisized the game for its graphics. Despite this who-knows-what reception, the game was very popular among the fans. Sales Crash Bash sold well worldwide and was on the Greatest Hits shortly after its release. The game is the third best selling Crash game of all time behind only CTR and WOC. Trivia *This game is loosely based off of Crash Bandicoot: Warped. There are many maps throughout the game which are references to it. Such as Space Bash and Future Frenzy, Keg Kaboom and Toad Village, some of the music is remixed from Crash Bandicoot: Warped *This game was the Komodo Brothers's last appearance in a Crash game although they make cameos in other games. *This is the first Crash game not made by Naughty Dog. *Other than the PAL cover of Crash Bandicoot Warped, this is the only game in the series to have Tiny Tiger on the Box Art. Category:Crash Bash Category:Games